Before the Book - Percy Jackson
by Pixiz
Summary: This is before Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief. This is a story of the strangest thing that happened to Percy each year (Every year is a new chapter). WORK IN PROGRESS
1. Kindergarten

**This is a few short chapters of Percy Jacksons' life **_**before **_**sixth grade. Since I have only done Kindergarten, I will add to it more. This is in third person (which you would realise as soon as you start reading but anyway).**

If Percy knew anything in the world, it was not who he was. It was, simply, the plain fact of him _not _knowing who he was, or is. He could barely remember his addition facts, let alone who he was. Of course though, his mother told him countless of times who he was, he was Percy! He was an amazing son! He was all that Sally Jackson had ever wanted. But even after all those flattering compliments, in the world, Percy Jackson felt like he was the unluckiest kid in the world. But that quickly changed to: A normal kid. And _that _quickly changed to: Most unluckiest kid in the _universe. _From the small, timid age of four and a half, Percy had had the worst. Little Perseus Jackson arrived at Kindergarten on a, what seemed to be a perfect day.

Miss Asterio, his Kindy teacher, was a million problems herself. If Percy was to go anywhere, it should not have been there. His family, being torn in his mind, had not had much money. In fact, his family included just his mother. Sally was the best mother on earth, and despite her saying how much she loved her son, Percy didn't feel as though he deserved her. Percy had terrible grades, couldn't concentrate, couldn't even read! So his family, that ran on Mrs Jacksons' candy shop pays were all that could sustain her and Percy. That's why he was taken to Miss Asterios class.

'Now now Mr Jackson, do not eat the end of your pencil!' Miss Asterio would scold him. Yeah, sounds normal, listen to what she said next, 'You do not eat it, you chew it! Then you spit it on your foes!'

Real kind of you Miss Asterio. Real kind.

Percy looked up at her, his eyes, sea green, made Percy look like a puppy in the way he showed them. Percy was a cute kid.

'But, Miss Cheerio, I don't have any foes.'

How cute, Percy called Miss Asterio Miss Cheerio.

Miss Asterio lent on Percys' desk, 'Well you will, very soon. You never know, do you?'

'Well if you never know, then how do you know?' Percy asked innocently.

Miss Asterio bit her lip, 'Because I am smarter.'

'That's smart.' Percy said.

'Yes, it is.'

And Miss Asterio continued on her way.

* * *

Percy sat on one of the tables, eating his lunch, carefree. It was just another day, just another time to eat, why would Percy worry?

Yeah, he got reason to worry. Especially when there's a giant dog, staring at you from across the street. When I say giant, I mean giant. The dog was a brown bulldog, the size of a bus. It was not a hellhound, but a giant dog. I think Percy saw this, and he just felt bad. He turned to his friend, Blaise.

'Blaise, do you think that dog is lost?' Percy asked him.

Blaise looked around, 'That one past the fence?'

'Yeah.'

Blaise continued eating, 'Um, maybe.'

'Where is the beanstalk then?' Percy asked innocently.

'What beanstalk?' Blaise asked, looking around.

'The beanstalk that we can climb up so we can return the dog to the giant.' Percy said. The thing about how Percy said these things, is that he said it so innocently that it was kind of funny.

'Why would the giant have a dog?' Blaise spluttered, laughing.

'Because the dog is so giant.' Percy said, a dead serious expression.

Blaise looked at Percy and bonked his head, 'That dog isn't giant, Perce, that's a normal dog. Have you ever had one before?'

Percy shook his head, 'But I've seen them, and they are never the size of a bus.'

Blaise raised his hands in exasperation, 'Percy, that dog isn't the size of a bus!'

Percy scratched his head, 'It isn't?'

'It isn't' Blaise said firmly. Since Percy had all those problems like being dyslexic and ADHD, he thought it was just acting up in a strange way. He just took Blaises' word for it.

That ended the '_Whose dog is that?' _show. Percy just didn't know about the Mist yet.

* * *

During art, Percy arrived quite late. He had drank from his bottle to discover it was burning his mouth. He instantly was taken to sick bay, where he should have gone to the hospital, but hadn't. His mouth, still burning, was dry and swollen - _swelling _more by the minute. Anyway, that didn't stop the school from stopping him participate in art class.

Percy couldn't talk, so he just listened and painted, (which, by the way, is not like him), so the teachers were quite pleased. Well, all of them except Miss Asterio. It _had _to be miss pencil-chewer-spitter-outer-er. While Percy was painting a picture of… I have no idea (sorry Percy. I just couldn't tell), Miss Asterio came over.

'Hello, Mr Jackson.' Miss Asterio said warmly, 'What is it you are…' she looked at his piece of art with disgust, '...painting.'

Percy didn't leave his eyes from the paper, 'This is the big dog I thought I saw at lunch,' Percy said. Oooooooooooooooooooh, _that's _what it was, 'Blaise says it isn't, and I don't think it is now, but I thought it was funny that I actually saw it big so I painted it anyways.'

Miss Asterio just nodded, 'Okay... and where did you see this dog, by any chance?'

'Through the fence, at the house across from the play area.' Percy said joyfully.

'And... do you think it's still there?' Miss Asterio asked, her hope rising.

'Probably, I think it was stuck.'

Miss Asterio leaped up, 'Take me! Take me now!'

Percy kept painting, 'Okay Miss Cheerio, but let me just get the brown paint first.'

Miss Asterio couldn't contain her excitement, she would be rich! She would be unstoppable!

As Percy slowly rose to go on an expedition for the brown paint, Miss Asterio jumped up and down and reached the door, waiting. Percy walked around the room, looking for brown paint.

'Hurry up Mr Jackson!' Miss Asterio called.

'Yes Miss Asterio!'

After around five minutes, Percy walked over to Miss Asterio, who was fuming from time.

'Miss Asterio, I just asked Mr Richmond where the brown paint was and he said there wasn't any! So I can come now!' Percy said gleefully and skipped out the door.

Miss Asterio was so angry, but she followed little Percy to the dog.

When she saw that dog she was amazed by its size. She ran out to it and un-chained it. It had been chained?

'Miss, is that dog giant to you?' Percy asked.

'Why, yes yes Mr Jackson!' Miss Asterio said joyfully.

'So then why did Blaise say it was small?' Percy questioned.

'Why, I don't know I don't know!' Miss Asterio jumped up and down.

'Oh, well can I leave?' Percy asked.

'Yes yes, Mr Jackson!' Miss Asterio cried happily.

'NO YOU CANNOT!' A voice roared.

The two people turned in the direction of the voice to see a - a giant.

Percy just yelled and pumped his fist in the air, 'I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!' then his expression turned to dread, 'Oh, but the giant in Jack and the Beanstalk is bad...' He looked up at the giant, 'Uh oh.'

Percy stood there as the two people spoke,

'I SHOULD HAVE INCINERATED YOU AEONS AGO!' The giant said,

'IT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT WAS THE- THE BOY!' Miss Asterio countered, pointing at Percy.

The giant turned to Percy, 'Did you, boy, take the dog for Miss Asterio?'

Percy's mouth wobbled, 'U-um n-n-no si-sir.'

'SO WHY DID SHE SAY YOU DID? AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?' The giant roared again.

'B-b-because sh-she to-told me to s-sir.' Percy pointed back at Miss Asterio.

'ARGH!'

The giant probably got bored with the fighting, so he just made Miss Asterio explode.

'BEAT IT.' The giant demanded.

Percy did just that.

Whenever Percy talked to Blaise about the dog, Blaise just said he couldn't remember. He said that Percy probably dreamt about it, so he thought it was real. Eventually, nothing happened, so Percy was convinced it was just a dream. That was probably the worst experience he'd had from that year to year three. Well, year four was quite bad, but we're not getting into that yet. We have Year one next.

**Hope you enjoyed :) I'm working on the next chapter.**


	2. Year 1

**So sorry for the delay guys, but I've finally had time to get this chapter done! It may not be the best, because I kind of rushed 'cause I didn't want to leave you guys waiting, but maybe in the future I could replace this for a better one. Thanks for waiting, here is Year 1.**

Little Percy hadn't had anymore traumatising experiences since that strange time. He had been let free, and had decided it had just been a dream. Unfortunately, he had not paid attention to anything during his long deciding session, so he had been given a warning about staying here. Until that day, Percy had thought he would be a good kid for once. That was a dream that would never come true.

Percy joined kindergarten late, so he only did half a year. He made it to year one in one piece, and then it was just a matter of time. Percy behaved well. The school he was at, Meredith Primary, was kind to kids like him, with ADHD and all. Of course, they changed their mind about that quickly after they'd met Percy.

Percy, despite being one of the best kids with 'problems', still ended up getting scolded by one teacher and another kid. Why could another kid scold him? Probably because that one teacher let them. So, in words, Percy was being bullied by two high-powered people in the school. It was not helpful for his future life.

Percy came home each day crying. He held it in at school, he didn't like to be called weak, or a cry-baby. But at home he let loose. Sally did everything she could to keep her boy happy, but of course, when she went for a meeting, it didn't go as planned.

Sally had walked inside, telling herself to keep confident for Gods' sake. She took in deep breaths as she entered the room.

'Please, sit.' Miss Meredith said, soothing her voice. She must have just scolded another student, because Sally could tell that Miss Meredith, the school principal, was in a bad mood. Or maybe Percy was right, and Miss Meredith was _always _in a bad mood. (And yes, Percy had a school principal as a bully.)

Sally Jackson sat on the opposite end of the table and placed her handbag on the floor. She kept quiet.

Miss Meredith clasped her hands in front of her. Sally picked this up as a meaning of self-restraint. Miss Meredith was _trying _to keep her temper in place, but Sally was pretty sure that wouldn't go well. Sally resisted the urge of running.

Running was very tempting in Miss Merediths' wake, she got that effect on everyone. She was a large woman with hair into a _very _tight bun. It was as though her hair was tied so tight that it would break and Miss Meredith would be bald. Then she would come marching down the school hallways, punching every innocent kid she could find. So, hopefully that doesn't happen. Miss Meredith looked very much like The Trunchbull from Matilda by Roald Dahl. She certainly behaved the same.

'Well, you are being quite quiet, is there something you would like to tell me, Mrs Jackson?' Miss Meredith said tightly.

Sally spoke as calmly as she could manage, 'My son has been having problems here, which, according to _your _advertisement, is supposed to be kind to children like him. Of course, your staff has been, but you? Please don't bully my son like that, you _will _regret it.'

Miss Meredith laughed, 'Well well, Mrs Jackson. Do not tell me that I will _regret it. _I never regret anything I do. I have ultimate power, woman! You can't stop me! The police could arrest you if I told them to.'

Sally wanted to punch the woman, but she decided not to, 'Why would you get police to arrest me?'

Miss Meredith, being very tall, looked down at her, 'Because you are disturbing my plans. _You _know who he is. _I _know who he is. Don't you realise, woman? Don't you realise that by giving birth to that idiot, you have given him the most suffering, painful, hardest-'

'Do _not _call Percy an idiot!' Sally yelled, 'Percy is an angel! And your staff know it! Percy will live and I don't care what you and other monsters do! I will protect Percy with my life! Percy is not coming back tomorrow!'

Miss Meredith laughed again, 'Mrs Jackson, that is not allowed. There needs to be a two week notice so I can pay my staff.'

Sallys' heart sank, 'No! Percy is not coming!'

Miss Meredith shook her head, 'Oh, he can't not come, Mrs Jackson. It is against the law. It's only two weeks. You'll be fine. Then you can leave!'

Sally couldn't break the law. She never has before. Sally, in her whole life, has never got a bill notice or fines or parking tickets. Sally was a very on-time woman, despite them being rather poor. 'Fine.' She said bitterly, 'But if anything happens, anything at all, I'm on you.'

Miss Meredith nodded, and with an evil sneer on her face, she said Percy would be in great hands from now on anyway.

Of course, Sally didn't believe it, but she didn't want to break the law. If only she had. Because she did many other times in the future. Her record would one day be broken. Sally strictly stood, picked up her handbag, and left the room, heading home.

* * *

Percy went to school the next day, upon his mother's insistence. He really didn't want to. He was that scared. He went into the classroom with his head hung low, and sat down on one of the tables. The day carried on as usual, the teachers treated him kindly. He learnt lots. But on that day, he also learnt another thing. That he definitely was not normal.

During lunch, his teacher had said that Percy had been requested to the Principal's office. That was a bad sign.

He waited outside, swinging his feet as he always did. Until he was told to go in. He stood at the door, waiting for instructions or a painful ruler on his rear end. Maybe, if he was lucky, just a scolding about how stupid he is, and how much he should kill himself. Told how worthless he was. This time, Miss Meredith told him to sit. Never had she ever done that.

'Hello, Perseus.' She said, trying a smile, but it looked like a psychopath was having a seizure, 'Your mother had a talk to me the other day, about bullying? I was wondering if you could tell me what's been bothering you to telling such a fib.'

Percy looked at his Principal, 'It is not a fib though, Miss.' He said.

Miss Meredith frowned, 'Is Clarkey hurting your feelings, deary?' She tried.

Percy shook his head, 'Even if he was, Clark is _your _son, so it would be _your _fault.'

That was when Miss Meredith lost her temper, 'Never, ever, Perseus Jackson, say that something is _my _fault. I have more power than you think. Do you know why I am here, Perseus?'

Percy flinched, 'To teach?'

Miss Meredith rose from her chair, towering over poor little Percy, 'No, Perseus. I came to teach, yes, but what do you think I should teach and who?'

Percy looked up at her innocently, 'You teach maths class to the students.'

'UGH!' Miss Meredith roared, 'THAT WAS A COVER! I CAME, YOU EARWIG, TO TEACH _YOU _A LESSON. A LESSON THAT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER HEAR.'

She lunged at Percy, who was screaming his head off like a little girl (Not that I have anything against that). Then, like a miracle, someone was there. A bright flash and a silhouette of a man was there, holding her back from Percy. The man didn't talk, but the air had a strong scent and ocean vibe. Of course, if Percy had known about Greek Gods, he might've guessed it was his dad, but he didn't. Once Poseidon had vapourized Miss Meredith, he smiled down at Percy. Unfortunately, he didn't want his son to attract any more monsters. He erased his memory of the whole thing.

Somehow, though, Percy still remembers when Poseidon had once smiled down upon him, that eerie glow, that kind face.

**Well, that's the end of Year one. Hope you enjoyed, even though it was a little rushed. If you have any suggestions on Year 2 or any other year, you can give this a review or PM me. I will take all suggestions, as long as they fit the characters well. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
